Solo un ABC
by Dulce Angel Oscuro
Summary: One-shots con cada una de las letras del abecedario. ShadAmy
1. Amnesia

N/A hola chicos aquí yo con un nuevo fic y lo mejor es que es de mi pareja faborita

Teo: y cual podrá ser Alexis

Alexis: fácil Teo mi pareja favorita es el ShadAmy

Teo: no adivine je je

Alexis: okey okey este fic consiste en crear un pequeño one-shot con cada una de las palabras del alfabeto ya saben a, b, c y esas cosas xD

Teo: aunque estos fics se ven mas en el fandom de Pokemon :)

Alexis: es bonito y yo me anime hacer uno, pero aquí en la sección de Sonic the hedgehog aunque en un futuro no tan lejano haga uno de Pokemon

Teo: empecemos con el fic :D

**Estos personajes no son de mi pertenencia de hecho son de Sega y Sonic Team**

* * *

**A**mnesia

Se había levantado con un increíble dolor de cabeza algo que jamás había sentido un dolor realmente especial, pero bastante fastidioso, Shadow estaba bastante cansado y lo menos que quería hacer era levantarse.

***Ding Dong* **

El sonido de la puerta le había echo reaccionar, de muy mala manera y dejando escapar una que otra maldición, se levantado a ver quien le había molestado en tan placentero descanso.

-Rouge tu que rayos haces aquí- se quejo mirándola de arriba abajo.

-hay Shad que una amiga no puede venirte a visitar- se fijo en su apariencia, lo que vio no le gusto en lo absoluto se veía tan sucio, y desarreglado raro en el, lo mas cómico de todo era que hacia aquel erizo no estaba despierto a esas horas, ella sabia bien que el es bastante madrugador.

-Bien vete que no estoy de humor

-Ya veo pero que te pasó –decía bastante intrigada en una forma medio burlesca.

-No lo se ni tengo el humor para remoldarlo- hablo cortante para darle la espalda.

Rouge se acerco disimuladamente al erizo olfateándolo, lo siguiente que sintió fue un aroma a alcohol.

-Has estado bebiendo

-Me tomas por un borracho o que-

-No me malinterpretes pero tu has bebido- pregunto obviando las miradas matadoras que le enviaba Shadow.

-No recuerdo nada de lo que paso

-A no me digas que se te olvido lo que haces con cierta erizita-se medio burlo del erizo de forma disimulada.

-QUE?- grito un mas que enfurecido Shadow

-Por supuesto lo olvidaste huy te pasaste de copas

En un intento por recordar lo sucedido lo único que logro fue verse a si mismo con ¿Amy?. No sabia si era cierto todo lo que aquella murciélago le había insinuado debía buscar respuestas.

-Uff olvídalo y yo que quería venir a ayudarte pero me iré-

-Siento que algo importante ocurriría hoy-

-No me mires a mi que yo no se nada- levanto ambas manos y con una expresión de alegría, por ultimo se retiro del lugar- mas vale que te las arregles Shads adiós –un estruendoso ruido se oyó el resultado del portazo de Rouge.

Apenas se había ido a toda velocidad se fue directo a la ducha; tenia que recordar algo

justo después de la ducha Shadow se secaba sus púas con la tolla cuando oyó cierto ruidito provinente de la maquina contestadota.

***Beeep* **

Hola Shady je je siento llamarte pero espero que no se te halla olvidado lo de hoy je je bueno solo llame para eso- susurra- soné como una tonta

a-adiós

***Biiip* **

-Debo irme y ya- en un rayo aquel erizo desapareció

Lo primero que vio en tan solo llegar a la ciudad, fue a cierto erizo de color plata tirado en las cercanías de un basurero, este no estaba solo lo acompañaba nada mas ni menos que Sonic, ambos cantando quien sabe que, lo mas raro era que con ellos se encontraba Charmy cantando alegremente con su iphod sentado a su lado.

- ¡que linda esta la mañana!- cantaban al unísono Silver y Sonic bastante desafinado.

- baby baby baby ohh!- cantaba Charmy mientras movía sus brazos de arriba abajo; al parecer sin dar la mas minima importancia a los dos erizos (ebrios) de su lado.

-Silver, faker- alzo una ceja ese día se ponía cada vez más, raro aun. Se acerco al erizo plateado.

-Que rayos haces Silver-

-Pero si es mi gran amigo Shadow ¡hic! ja ja –se reía medio loco aquel erizo de ojos ámbar.

-lastimas mi corazón!- interrumpió Charmy con la canción

-Hueles a alcohol Silver

-Ja ja no te acuerdas lo de anoche ¡hic!

- tu quieres amistad yo quiero maaaass!- interrumpía Charmy medio bailando.

-pero que mier…-en un ataque de furia agarro el iphod de Charmy – que basura- y mando a volar muy lejos el iphod del niño abeja.

-NOOO Justin Bieber mi música TToTT – y se fue volando

-Que que paso dime Silver- lo agarro del pelaje del pecho empezando a zarandearlo a todos lados.

-¡Hic!... no se pregúntale a Knuckles

"El guardián" - mas vale que te vallas a casa

-Ja ja no lo creo no lo creo ¡hic!

-Shaditoo felicidades eres mi hero- felicitaba muy elusivamente Sonic

-Idiota- murmuro el ya mencionado

- Tenemos que buscar a Charmy –ambos erizos tambaleándose se dirigieron a buscar a Charmy.

-Charlie donde ¡hic! estas -

Shadow desapareció esta vez con un ¡chaos control! hacia Ángel Islánd. En cuanto llego su vista se poso en un equidna muuuy pasado de copas tirado en el suelo, lo más raro era que tenia en la cabeza una ¿lámpara? Junto a el estaban Scourge y el resto del team Chaotix dispersos por el altar de la master esmerald.

-Oye tu dime que paso anoche

-zzzzz

-Despierta, pedazo de idiota

-zzzzzz, mami cinco minutos mas- con esto ultimo empezó a moverse como gusano.

-Esto es imposible- justo en ese instante despertó Vector

-Vector…

-Pero si es mi amigo Shadow- con los ojos semi abiertos se fue directo donde el erizo

-Ehh

-Ja ja bien echo lo de anoche

-que paso anoche

-Pregúntale a Tails que yo quiero soñar con vainilla – se tiro al suelo empezó a roncar como un oso.

-hmpf

Ya así Shadow se le paso toda la mañana de un lado a otro de ebrios a otros ebrios, hasta…. que su solución llego ante sus ojos.

-Señor Shadow que hace aquí usted debería estar con Amy –hablo soñadoramente una dulce Cream

-Eh con Amy

-Sissi no se olvide de su compromiso

-"_Compromiso compromiso_"

Aquella palabra le recordó absolutamente todo la respuesta a sus interrogantes había llegado, todos aquellos recuerdos habían llegado excluyendo lo de anoche.

-Gracias Cream- dijo en susurro para luego desaparecer

**-º- **

Amy se encontraba en las colinas para ser mas explícitos en un bello campo lleno de flores esta traía cesta de picnic.

"espero que no se le haya olvidado"

-Amy- susurro alguien a sus espaldas

-Shadow viniste la eriza rosada le recibió con un fuerte abrazo y un dulce beso en los labios, el cual fue correspondido.

Aquel erizo se sorprendió por su reacción acaso le había besado claro era su novia ¿no?

No tubo palabras para decir nada, solo la mira incrédulo mientras esta estaba felizmente abrazada a el apoyando su rostro en aquel pecho blanco.

-Gracias

-…..-

-Ja ja tontito- río entre dientes mientras lo acariciaba de sus púas.

-Dime idiota pero no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que sucedió anoche- hablo fríamente aun sin perder una mini sonrisa de su rostro.

-Bromeas cierto, ayer en la tarde me propusiste matrimonio- hablo con dulzura para mirarle con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Shadow diviso un especie de brillo provinente de sus dedos y ahí fue cuando vio una bonita esmeralda incrustada en el anillo que poseía Amy

-Que paso anoche

-yo no se- se encogió de hombros las eriza de ojos esmeralda.-vamos a comer

Con esto dicho la eriza lo jalo del brazo directo al picnic que había organizado por poco y olvida algo tan especial. Aquella tarde se lleno de besos y caricias hasta terminar dormidos en el bello atardecer de esa tarde de verano.

* * *

**N/A** tratare de actualizar lo mas antes posible, por cierto dejo a su imaginación lo que ocurrió anoche si quieren continuo con eso xD o puedo dejarlo asi :s aun asi espero que les aya gustado

Teo: eso espero

Alexis: no eres el único je je

Teo: hasta la próxima amigos :)

Me dejas un review =)


	2. Brujeria

**N\A**: hola lectores :)

Teo: hola chicos como estan sean an portado bien eso espero n_n

Alexis: je je asi es, hoy les traemos un nuevo cap del fic esperando a que les guste

Teo: si que si oyes pero no deverias estudiar la tabla de valencias para quimica recuerda ya comienzan las clases u,u

Alexis: nah las clases aun no comienzan falta poco pero no comienzan ñ.ñ

Teo: pero deberias

Alexis: tu lo arias en mi lugar

Teo: a nop xD

Alexis: aja te pille asi que molestes :P

Tails: yo estoy deacuerdo deberia estudiar u.ú

Teo: gracias por apoyarme señor pariente amigo mio n.n

Alexis: uf comencemos con el fic

Teo\Tails: pero?

Alexis: ahora!

* * *

**B**rujería

-Pero yo-

-Vamos niña esto de seguro que que surte efecto- le dijo una vieja anciana sosteniendo lo que parece ser una pequeña botella de vidrio.

-No se si funcione.

-Claro solo asegurate de que cuando viertas el liquido lo beba tu amado.

-Ok lo intentare- dijo un poco mas confiada.

Amy recordaba los consejos de aquella mujer mayor le había dado, esperaba que de verdad funcione la poción mágica que le había dado.- umm quien sabe pero como dicen el que no arriesga no gana - se decía a si misma

-Lo are, hoy probare suerte- se dijo así misma para luego vaciar un liquido celeste brillante en una lata de refresco- "solo me queda encontrar a Sonic"

Y así se fue con una gran esperanza en su corazoncito de encontrar al erizo azulado y darle su menjunje de amor.

El gran corredor se encontraba surcando los vientos con su impresionante velocidad, a la vez que su sonrisa se denotaba desde lejos, estaba contento muy contento pero...algo lo detuvo, para sera específicos un llamado de una voz muy conocida para el.

-Sonic, Sonic espera no te vayas- corría una eriza rosada con la voz agitada.

Paro en seco al notar que Amy le buscaba con urgencia, rayos se estaba divirtiendo con que le saldría esta vez su amiga la eriza.

-"por favor que no haga berrinche, por favor que no haga berrinche" rogaba mentalmente aquel chico de ojos verdes jade.

-Yo te compre esto y quisiera saber si te gustaría tomar algo- hablo timida con cierta alegría en su voz.

-Okey- Sonic agarro con desconfianza la lata de refresco miro a la eriza que se encontraba a su lado, la vio bastante... como decirlo ansiosa.

-"aquí voy"- pensó para después llevar la lata de refresco a su boca, estaba apenas a unos centímetros de la lata hasta que...

-Sonic, Sonic necesitamos tu ayuda

-"me salve" que ocurre Tails

-!Knuckles Dice que alerta roja! - se desespero el joven mecánico con los brazos agitándolos frenéticamente.

-Aya vamos Tails- un tanto apenado -Lo siento Amy- dicho eso se fue corriendo desapareciendo en una nube de polvo

-Parece que no funciono- se dijo a si misma bastante triste mientras que con pequeños pasos se iba directo a casa.

-Que hace Shadow aquí- reclamo el erizo al ver a su gran rival ahí comos nada con su típica pose de "soy mejor que tu"

-Lo llamamos Sonic necesitamos ayuda

-Bien bien- dijo entre dientes un poco molesto pues no era el único

-Por cierto te quise preguntar quien te dio esa lata de refresco

-A esto me lo dio Amy toma quieres- ofreció

-Umm no me apetece- respondió el zorrito.

-Te lo regalo

-Pero Sonic

El erizo no hizo caso a su amigo solo volteo a ver que ocurría

-Bien chicos que es lo que sucede

Mientras Sonic se dedicaba a hablar con Knuckles sobre lo que ocurría Tails se fue directo donde Shadow

-ten – y le entrego la latita con el "refresco"

-Y esto-

-vamos Shadow yo invito "se lo diré cuando lo tomen" pensó astutamente el pequeño mecánico.

Viniendo de Tails aquella propuesta, Shadow acepto sin reclamos e interesando a beber el liquido. Sintió una extraña sabor a la bebida pero extrañamente no sintió mas.

-Y bien

-Supongo que refrescante - dijo sin mas

-A que bueno creí que te enojaras

Shadow levanto una ceja por que aria de enojarse

-A es que en realidad me lo dio Sonic

-¡QUE!- grito

-Tranquilo, tranquilo lo dio Amy no tienes por aque temer- dijo asustado de forma nerviosa.

-Chicos buenas noticias todo fue una falsa alarma- hablo sonriente talvez demaciado- culpa de Knuckles-

-Heyy-

Shadow no dijo mas solo se fue corriendo

-Pero que descortés- hablo el erizo azulado

-De donde sacaste eso- exigió cierta eriza rosada junto en frente de el

-Me lo dio Tails pasa algo

-No no es que yo pues yo- se puso muy nerviosa hasta que al fin logro articular palabra- te sientes diferente

-Diferente-

-Mm si diferente- la eriza no aguanto mas la curiosidad le mataba.

-Dame eso- Amy le arrebato la lata para luego tomársela ella si no sirvió con Shadow de seguro le habían engañado- umm parece -de repente la eriza sintió unas ganas incontenibles de abrazar al erizo que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Shadow? !SHADOW! me alegra tanto verte- grito con alegría con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"y esta que el pasa" -apartate Rose, me asfixias -se quejo el erizo bicolor

-e-ee no lo se porque lo hice- dijo muy sonrojada

-Agg estas enferma vete a casa

-Me llevas- hablo tratando de esconder su sonrojo

Shadow se lo pensó un poco hasta acceder en un "si" completo

Y así fue; aquella tarde se la llevo directo a casa como lo había pedido.

-adiós-

-espera

-Sucede algo- pregunto esperando una buena respuesta por parte de la chica.

-Quieres entrar-

-Debo irme - dijo fríamente retomando su camino.

-Es que yo

-Adiós -dijo por ultimo para marcharse del lugar cosa que Amy no iba a dejar pero que podía hacer...nada pero hablamos de Amy Rose no de cualquier persona.

-Shadow- hablo por ultimo para lanzarse encima de este

-Que te sucede, debo irme bajate de mi- decía buscando la forma de sacársela de encima.

-No quiero, quiero que estés conmigo- le dijo antes de acercarle y robarle un beso. Al principio pensó en separarla bruscamente pero luego simplemente se dejo llevar por ella durando lo así por mucho tiempo.

Amy se quedo toda sonrojada levantándose rápidamente encima del erizo negro este le miro con la misma expresión de siempre para luego tratar de irse de ahí.

-No no te vallas

-Que es lo que me hiciste- pregunto confuso acercándose de frente

-No sabes lo que es

-...-

-Pues se llama beso y se lo da a las personas que te gustan- hablo muy dulce con la mirada abajo.

Al oírle decir esas palabras de su boca se sorprendió mucho "gustar"- no eso es mentira- se decía a si mismo tratando de buscar una respuesta un tanto razonable.

-No juegues conmigo

-Te -te digo la verdad

-A ti te gusta el erizo ese el faker por que creerte

-No lo se... pero aun así me gusto

-Hasta luego -se volteo lentamente para irse de ahí

-"Te demostrare que no es así, que te digo la verdad"

Desde aquel día Amy se empeño en demostrarle aquel erizo de ojos carmesí que ella de verdad le gustaba, bueno eso es lo que ella cree.

Siempre le iba a buscar quiera en donde este ella le encontraba, aun así un día le hizo caso, ¿porque? muy fácil no quería cometer los mismos errores de su enemigo, ademas que tan malo podría ser aun así no le daba tantas esperanzas seguía siendo frió como siempre, sobre todo no quería darse esperanzas a si mismo... no.

Un día cerca de las colinas:

-A donde vamos

-Ya veras ya veras solo cierra los ojos

Le hizo caso y solo cerro sus ojos

-Taran! llegamos n_n

-Que que esto Rose- hablo claramente sorprendido al tener en sus manos un pequeño libro.

-Bueno yo sabia que tu extrañas mucho a esa niña María verdad- le hablo sentándose en el pasto- por eso mismo me pase tres semanas buscando los pedacitos de esas fotos claro en el ARK.

Lo que le había dado era un albun de fotos con unas cuantas de el y su querida María, estaba muy feliz que lo único que articulo a decir fue un:

-Gracias...Rose

Con eso había sido mas que suficiente aceptaba estar con ella se abrazan le acompañaba se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos

-Funciono- hablo una gitana de largo cabello largo color blanco que se habia aparecido a mitad de su camino.

-que hace aquí

-Yo nada solo comprobar si mi hechizo de amor funciono- le dijo en brazos cruzados

-Que hechizo

-Lo olvidas aquel hechizo que te hice o como lo llamas mi brujería- hablo triunfal la gitana.

_brujería_

Esa palabra fue suficiente para recordare lo que en realidad pasaba su poción de amor

-Es cierto- dijo casi en susurro bastante sorprendida

-Si si para estas fechas el conjuro tendría que haberse expirado, que tal resulto

-Si mas de lo que cree-

-Je je te lo dije niña ya conseguiste a tu chico perfecto eh

-Espere el efecto es para siempre- interrumpió su seguro discurso.

-No no en realidad solo dura como un mes – le miro de reojo a la niña tenia una expresión en el rostro de una confusión bastante grande- bueno bueno yo me voy pequeña chaooo

Y desapareció...

"Yo me enamore de el ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando el efecto termino me enamore de el"

-Me enamore, no puedo creer Cream

-Ni yo Amy- se encojio de hombros regalando le una amable sonrisa.

-Como es posible a ver olvidado a mi Sonic

-Je je pero Amy esto es grandioso

-Ah?

-Claro no lo vez el te quiere tu le quieres cual es el problema

-Tienes razón Cream gracias amiga

Amy salio corriendo de su hogar en busca del erizo negro de betas rojas debía decirle todo

-Ahí esta- grito al verlo parado observando las estrellas de aquella noche con su típica pose de superioridad

-Shadow me alegra encontrarte

-Hola rose

-Yo...

Empezó a explicar todo lo ocurrido al erizo este le presto atención tal vez con un poco de tristeza.

-Bueno yo si te quiero pero si no me correspondes ah ni nodo ya me lo an echo antes- se fue con decisión ocultando la tristeza que traía

-Espera tu sabes por que no funciono en mi tu poción

-Por que

-Por que creía sentir algo por ti- dijo volteando su rostro hacia el cielo- y ahora siento algo cuando estoy contigo.

No necesito decir mas solo sentir a la eriza tumbarlo directo al suelo

-Gracias mil gracias- decir que esta feliz es poco esta contenta muy contenta.

Shadow solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa

-Podría besarte- hablo de una forma tímida recordando lo de la primera vez.

Este solo acepto con la cabeza y la eriza termino dándole un dulce beso el cual correspondió aunque aun no sabia que era los sentimientos estaba completamente seguro de que ahora experimentaba uno:

Amor

aunque cierta erizita le enseñara que es el amor, ya saben quien es no?.

* * *

**N\A** termine bien ;)

Tails: ahora Alexis te vas a estudiar ó.o

Alexis: lo siento tendrán que obligarme =D

Tails: vamos que tan difícil puede ser

Alexis: para mi lo es, maldita tabla de valencias ¬¬

Teo: -.-U bueno lectores esperamos sus reviews xD y como diría Alexis *pone carita tierna*

Me dejas un review TwT


	3. Cripyc Castle

N\A: los iento tanto ToT no quise trdarme

Teo: la proxima seras puntual verdad

Alexis: si bueno no quiero decepcionar a nadie en especial por que son geniales gracias por sus reviews :D

Teo: je je si gracias chicos

Alexis: bueno este capi se llamaria columpio pero hubo unos ligeros cambios

Teo: ahora tiene otro nombre disfruten

* * *

**C**riptyc **C**astle

En una parte un tanto oscura de ese valle del planeta movius un castillo sobresalía entre las sombras, cuyo nombre correspondía a Criptyc Castle el lugar de las sombras.

La eriza de nombre Amy Rose se le veía confusa y triste un tanto pensativa, rondando por las puertas delanteras del castillo.

-Y ahora que hago, que hago- Amy se encontraba en un dilema tratando de pensar una posible solución a su problema- debo ayudarla como sea-. si estaba mas que decidida en ayudar a su pequeña amiga Cream, y lo aria sea como sea o el precio que cueste- "aquí voy" pensó para si para luego con valentía empujar las puertas, hasta que...una voz le detuvo.

-Y tu que haces aquí-

-Shadow eres tu- una inmensa alegría se lleno dentro de ella- estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí- se tiro a darle un gran abrazo.

-Suéltame y ya, un simple "hola" hubiera sido mas que suficiente- respondió un poco agresivo.

-Je je perdón necesito que me ayudes- hablo tímida con la mirada baja.

-No tengo tiempo- respondió cruzándose de brazos

-A vamos por favor solo ayudame- rogo dulcemente.

-Vete a casa, adiós-

-No, no yo también quiero entrar al castillo-

-Para que, si se puede saber-

-Fácil quiero encontrar a Cream, me ayudas-

-No tengo de otra-

-Sii encontraremos a Cream- celebro con una sonrisa.

-Sonríe cuando la encontremos-

-Si-

Ambos se adentraron al castillo, apenas en la entraba se percibía una presencia dentro una pesadez al respirar.

-Este lugar es muy oscuro-

-Disculpa- le miro confundido

-Da miedo-. Un impulso le llevo a aferrarse a sus brazo a entrelazar sus manos

-Ya tranquilizate de esa forma jamas llegaremos- hablo seriamente

-Je je lo siento- se disculpo acompañada de una risa nerviosa.

Suspiro con fastidio, por alguna razón algo le decía que ese día iba a ser muy largo bastante largo.

Un laberinto, eso era el castillo no se previa la salida ni la entrada.

Su mirada se fijo en su compañera la cual se veía mas que nerviosa lo sentia por la presión que tenia con su mano.

-Deberías irte-

-No, no yo estoy bien- negó con la cabeza ya suavizando su agarre

-Segura aun estas a tiempo-

-No yo estoy contigo hasta el final- le sonrió dulcemente.

Desvió la mirada por alguna razón eso le hizo temblar como nunca pero de nervios y por razones desconocidas no le molesto en o mas mínimo que ella sostuviera su mano.

-Ya, vamos-

-Espera, Amy-

-Que!- un fuerte temblor se oyó seguido de montones de robots y extraños seres.

-Ah auxilio Shadow- grito al sentir el fuerte agarre de estos y soltarse de la mano de su compañero.

-Amy -saco su magnun y con un disparo mas que perfecto le dio justo en la cabeza del extraño ser seguido de spin dash directo a los robots.

-Ahhh- caía Amy del agarre e los seres

-Estas bien-

-Si creo- respondió limpiándose el polvo en la ropa

-Tienes como defenderte- volvió a preguntar.

-Como para que crees que tengo mi piko piko- hablo sacando un enorme martillo – umm gracias-

-Vayámonos- dijo para continuar su camino

-Por que me salvaste-

-No tiene importancia- camino delante de ella.

-Uhh vamos dime-

-Dije que no tiene importancia, ahora sígueme-

-Gruñón- dijo bajito

El erizo había oído perfecto, solo lo dejo pasar no la conocía bien pero ya empezaba a sacar conclusiones.

-Amy donde estas- decía entre lagrimas una conejita aferrada a su chao- Amyy..te extraño.- con pequeños pasos se dirija ni siquiera ella misma sabia pero debía salir de ahi. Con solo estar en el lugar le recorria una especie de electricidad por su cuerpo haciendo le sudar frió.

Un gruñido se escucho seguido de llantos lejanos.

-¿Hola? Alguien -nada un silencio sepulcral- tengo mido Cheese tu tienes miedo

-Chao chao- afirmo con la cabeza.

-Ya veo debemos buscar a Amy-

-Chao -

-Tu me ayudaras cierto-

-Chao! -

-Gracias busquemos un...

Fue interrumpida por un extraño sonido

-Sígueme- se escucho un murmullo

-Quien

-Sígueme

-Quien eres- se fijo en todas las direcciones buscando el origen del sonido.

-Sígueme-

-Ahh un black arm- la pequeña no aguanto mas y salio corriendo con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos

-No escaparas...Cream-

-Toma eso- hablo orgullosa Amy terminando de destruir un robot

-Buen trabajo- felicito

-Gracias -

Un pequeño silencio se apodero del lugar Shadow sonrió bastante disimulado como para ser visto.

-Me siento segura a tu lado-

-Por que-

-Bueno pues gracias por tu ayuda, no se que habría echo sin ti- hablo con timidez

-No exageres y sigamos-

-¡Shadow cuidado! – se abalanzo sobre el erizo negro haciéndole retroceder unos pasos para luego sentir como el lugar en el que antes se encontraba parado se veía destruido.

-Un poco mas y casi casi-

-Gracias-

-No hay por que-

-Ven sígueme- la cargo en sus brazos llevándola así segura

Pasaron corriendo en sus brazos, por que hacia eso, no lo sabia pero le empezaba a agradar su compañía.

-Hasta aquí ya no hay salida-

-Que no puede-

-Hazte un lado-

-Eh, si -

-**Chaos spear**- grito para luego un fuerte rayo atravesar las puertas de madera del lugar

-Eso fue increíble Shadow- dijo con un brillo en los ojos

-No es nada- hablo con humildad sin perder el tono frió en sus palabras.

En cuanto entraron a la habitación se fueron rodeados por montones de robots y extraños seres

-Que son esas cosas-

-Son los black arms-

-Vaya son horribles-

-Algo-

Con ataques en dúo lograron vencer al gran ejercito que los atacaba furicamente

-Ahh eso -Amy le ataco con su piko piko hamer dando fuertes golpes en los robots, mientras Shadow se ocupaba de las armas apuntándoles a ellos tenia una puntería bastante increíble.

Ya terminando con los robots Amy hizo una pose de victoria

-Hacemos un gran equipo- dijo con orgullo

-Eso creo – le miro de reojo

-Oh vamos animate-

-Cuando tienes mi vida no es posible animarte- dijo con un poco de resentimiento

-Vamos sonríe- le siguio

-Yo no sonrió- contesto sin interes

-Por que -

- tengo razones-

-Pues amm podrías- trato de buscar una repuesta coherente.

-Basta no me convencerás, ahora solo sigamos-

-Se que estas solo yo quiero estar a tu lado- detuvo su paso para sonreír dulce esperando una respuesta.

-Eh, pero que cosas dices- volteo a verla con extrañeza.

-No no es enserio- insistio ya bastante cerca de el

-Lo prometes-

-Te lo prometo- le dijo para sostener una de sus manos.

De la nada un black arms la acorralo entre sus brazos de manera asesina.

-Ahhh ayudame- pidio con los ojos cerrados

-Suéltala en este instante- dijo de forma amenazadora

-Y si no quiero ya tengo a dos- hablo un soldado del ejercito de black arms mostrando a Cream seguido de blacks dooms

-Je je -el ser empezó a ahorcar a Amy con fuerza con una mirada de odio como tratándola de matar.

-Shadow- dijo con un ultimo suspiro.

Con toda la furia que poseía empezó a lanzar ataques a todas partes, destruyendo a cada uno de los robots del lugar en especial a los blacks armas junto con los black dooms

-Muérete maldito- dicho esto le mando una bala en el cráneo, por ultimo corrió directo donde Amy al parecer Cream se encontraba mejor.

-Señor Shadow, Amy estará bien-

-Si se repondrá-

-Amy -

-Chao chao-

-Vamos Amy tienes que despertar- dijo esperanzado el erizo bicolor.

Ella no reaccionaba...

-Amy- se arrodillo donde se encontraba

-Tu lo prometiste me lo prometiste yo si cumpli mi promesa encontramos a Cream-

Cream no aguanto mas solo se puso a llorar, con el pequeño chao igual de triste que ella

-... _(silencio)_

-... (_silencio)_

-... (s_ilencio_)

-Vamos Cream llevemosla afuera

-Buah señor Shadow no quiero que mi amiga se muera- rompio en llanto

-Después de todo no cumplió su promesa- hablo cargándola en sus brazos

-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas- se oyó una débil voz

-Amy -dijeron al unisono Shadow y Cream mas entusiasmada Cream

-Si si estas viva - celebro la conejita saltando junto al chao de nombre Cheese.

-Debía cumplir lo que prometí- dijo abrazando al erizo el cual correspondido al gesto con un fuerte abrazo y por extraño que parezca Amy rozo sus labios dándole un pico en sus labios

-Vez Cheese se cumplió esto es un milagro de amor – hablo soñadoramente.

-Milagro de que... -preguntaron con extrañeza .

-De amor chicos- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

**-Buu!-** dijo en un intento de asustar a su acompañante.

-Llegas tarde- respondió sin perder su vista en el horizonte.

-Je je que o lo siento pero Cream quiso venir conmigo-

-Ella vino- alzo una ceja en señal de confusión.

-Si esta por ahora recogiendo flore- señalo a la conejita que efectivamente recojia flores.

Ambos se subieron a la copa de un árbol Shadow cargando a Amy.

-Es una vista preciosa desde aquí cripic castle se ve lindo-hablo la eriza de ojos verdes.

-Las apariencias engañan-

-Si quien diría que ese lugar era tan tétrico-

-Lo adivinaba-

-Pero gracias a ello estamos juntos- se acomodo en su hombro apoyando su cabeza.

-Cumpliste tu promesa no-

-Si ya tres meses de que estoy contigo- sonrio

-Aun no entiendo por que me besaste-

-No fue un beso en si, pero lo hice por que... no lo se quise hacerlo, son impulsiva y tu lo sabes – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si eso creo-

-Pero si tu lo deseas puedo darte uno ahora- hablo de manera coqueta.

-No juegues Amy -

-Nunca cambias verdad-

-Ni lo are-

Bruscamente Amy le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla luego bajo del árbol corriendo rápidamente dejando a un Shadow ruborizado

-A que no me alcanzas Shady-

-No me llames así-

-Vayámonos Cream o shady nos matara-

El erizo rió en sus adentros para luego empezar a seguir al la eriza y su compañera

"quien diría que se unieron en cripic castle ji ji y luego se salvaron gracias al milagro de amor"- sonrió Cream viendo como Amy se encontraba encima del erizo de ojos escarlata abrazándole suavemente

-se quieren y mucho verdad Cheese n_n

-Chao chao :)

* * *

Alexis: que tal salio este eh chicos

Teo: creo que esta bien

Tails: vaya pareja

Teo: después de todo salio bien

Alexis: espero no tardarme tanto a la próxima lectores

Teo: si espera que actualices pronto

Aelxis: me gusto esta letra próximamente creo que continuare esta historia en un fic mas largo

Teo: me arias también a mi una historia de amor Alexis *w*

Tails: y a mi n.n

Silver: no se olviden de mi :D

Alexis: en primera Teo umm podria intentarlo =3, Tails cuenta con eso ;) y Silver por que no

Silver: si que bien merecemos algo de atencioin u,u

Alexis: aja

Teo: que bien bueno me toca despedir y como diria *es empujado por silver*...ah silver

Silver: como diría Alexis:

**Nos dejas un review ;)**


	4. Detalles

N\A: okey ya lo se me tarde pero como las clases ya comenzaron, me cuesta sacarme tiempo para algo aun asi aquí ta el capitulo del fic

**Disfruten! XD**

* * *

**D**etalles

-Lo mas hermoso de la vida es el romance-. hablaba con un aire soñador y romántico llevándose ambas manos entrelazadas a la altura de la cara cerrando así levemente ojos.

"si, sabia que tendría que pasar por esto"-. pensaba enojado un erizo de ojos escarlata recostado a la sombra de un árbol escuchando con poco interés lo que su compañera le comentaba.

-Ahh el amor-. suspiraba, a la vez que tomaba lugar al lado del erizo negro.

Shadow pudo sentir como su compañera recostaba levemente su cabeza en el hombro de este; "típico", pensó el ya mencionado, era clásico de Amy aquellas reacciones. Cuando se metía en temas amorosos pensamientos, en especial cuando suspiraba por cierto rival muy odiado de su parte, y no no era Eggman si no Sonic.

-Una razón mas para odiarlo-. se dijo para si disfrutando del agradable clima en esa tarde

-Odiar a quien-. pregunto Amy de forma inocente mirando de reojo esperando una respuesta.

Nada...nada-.

-Pero tu...-analizo bien sus pensamientos, sabia bien que a aquel erizo siempre solía darle vueltas a sus preguntas, vueltas que ella no podría responder con coherencia alguna- odias a alguien aparte de Sonic...- se separo de el delicadamente esperando respuesta.

-No...-. hablo sin interés alguno en su pregunta...o al menos en darle una respuesta.

Por su parte Amy solo hizo un puchero infantil; por que el era así "si sabia que el era así" pensó para si misma. Al menos por una vez podría darle una respuesta satisfactoria a su preguntas-"veamos que responde ahora" sonrió maliciosa ante tal idea.

-Alguna vez te haz enamorado- pregunto sonriente al erizo esta vez estaba preparada a cualquier respuesta que le pudiera dar ya tenia la suficiente confianza como para preguntarle algo así.

-El amor, solo es un simple sentimiento-.

-No te pregunte que era, sino si lo haz sentido-.

-Quizás-.

-Por alguna vez dame una respuesta completa-

-Bien-. Alzo la voz levantándose de golpe del lugar donde hace instantes reposaba- yo no entiendo del amor como para explicártelo solo te doy un quizás, dime tu ya te haz enamorado-.

-Yo estoy...-

-No dime si te haz enamorado de verdad- interrumpió su alegato de forma cortante y un poco intimidante.

-Y quien dijo que no me enamorado de verdad-.

Rodó los ojos por la exasperación que sentía ya presentía sobre quien hablaba-

Sabes no pienso seguir con este tema sin sentido alguno, me voy-

-Que no, por que- pregunto confusa siguiendo sus pasos por aquella pradera.

-Mira, Rose- tomo una de sus típicas poses de superioridad para seguir con sus "reproches"- Primero me preguntas algo estúpido como el amor yo no siento amor tu bien lo sabes-.

-Te te molesta-.

El silencio lo decía todo como bien dicen el que calla otorga

-Bien se que odias a Sonic pero yo nunca lo mencione como para que te pongas asi-. Le medio grito bastante cerca de su rostro.

-Al menos no me lo recuerdes o insinúes si-

* * *

**Flasback**

-todos me ven como una bestia no me comprenden-. Hablo con ira golpeando la parte frontal de un roble

-por yo si te comprendo, por eso soy tu amiga-. Puso su mano en el hombro del erizo oscuro haciéndolo voltear.

-solo tu-. Le susurro.

-no lo se como pero de una u otra forma te are alivianar tu dolor-. Le calmo con uno de sus abrazos a diferencia de otros este era mas suave.

-¿como?-.

-solo necesitas una pizca de dulzura-. Le sonrió calurosamente lo cual le calmo un poco.

-no tengo remedio-. Se rindio bajando su mirada en penunbras.

- mereces ser feliz-. Cito calmada.

-¿por que lo haces?-.

-mira tu haz estado conmigo me alivianas alguno de mis malos recuerdos me haz dado muchos detalles-. Le miro a los ojos a su intensos ojos rojizos era tan fácil perderse en esos ojos.

-detalles-.

-si -.

-como que-. Repitió su pregunta.

-tu amistad-.

su compañero solo se quedo callado ante tal respuesta cerro sus ojos buscando calma

**Flasback **

¿Shadow te encuentras bien?- pregunto una murciélago blanca.

* * *

Su respuesta rondaba por su mente una y otra vez "_quizás_" que significaba eso, bah lo mas probable seria que se habría enamorado de la famosa María. Le daba ira pensar que esa chica siempre estaba con el, pasaba su tiempo con el hasta lo había visto sonreír innumerables veces, en cambio con ella lo máximo que pudo lograr fue una media sonrisa.

-No es justo Rouge no es justo-.

-Ya Amy deja de enojarte...-.

-Gracias-.

-Que se te arruga la cara-.

-Hey ayudame-.

-Mira, lo máximo que te puedo decir es que el la quería mucho y no agrada hablar sobre ella solo se que lo pone de malas escuchar "_Maria_" por ahí- hablo a la vez que caminaba a la par de ella en los inmensos pasillos de centro comercial.

-Pero habrá sido amor-. explicaba con un aire de tristeza.

La murciélago habia abierto sus ojos enormes, _amor_ pero que tenia en la cabeza esa niña.

-De que hablas Amy, era una humana no podría haber amor- paro la caminata mirando a la eriza de nombre Amy posando así para cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo confió en Shadow, pero no tanto en María –. susurro con la miada baja.

-Amy ellos eran amigos y nada mas-.

-Yo...-.

-El no conoce lo que es amor es emo, y ya vez a un emo enamorándose-.

-Pero yo yo-.

-Ya ponte firme rosita no pienses así oíste-. Le aconsejo mirándole a los ojos de forma retadora.

-Rouge al menos no lo hagas tan obvio si eres la única que sabe mi secreto-. Sintió sus mejillas arder poniendo sus manos en su rostro de manera en ocultar su sonroje.

-Okey pero tu no seas la obvia-. Decía retomando su camino restandole importancia por casi decir su secreto.

-Lo intentare solo que me siento un poco celosa- Se quejo la eriza reponiéndose de su anterior sonroje.

Justo delante de ellas paso una ráfaga azul eso quería decir que Sonic andaba cerca

-Bien si quieres una mentira sostenla querida -le dio un gruño de ojo para luego darle un empujóncito a Amy insinuándole un vete vete a la eriza.

-Como digas- sin mucho animo se acerco cerca del erizo azul el cual en esos instantes comía un hot dog tan clásico de el.

"Hazlo por el" Soni...bah a quien quiero engañar -se aconsejo mentalmente a la vez que se daba media vuelta tratando de evadir al azulado que tenia en frente la tensión se podía sentir a kilómetros de distancia.

-Amy que sorpresa- saludo un Sonic muy entusiasmado acercándose a ella, pudiendo asi percibir la deliciosa fragancia que emanaba la eriza.

-Yo solo tratando de sostener una mentira-. hablo sin ni siquiera titubear.

-Que-. pregunto el aludido con una mueca de confusión rascándose la cabeza dando a entender la confusión del ya mencionado.

-A nada, olvidalo pero si alguien pregunta; te empuje contra tu hot dog-.

-¿Que?-.

Sin decir mas solo le arrebato el alimento de sus manos; sin mostrar nerviosismo mancho todo el hot dog en el rostro del corredor.

-Ahora vete corriendo y si alguien pregunta diles que lo hice sin querer culpa de mis abrazos sofocantes- cito dándole palmaditas a su espalda, retirándose del lugar a paso apresurado.

-Ahh okey Amy-.

-ahora es mucho mas obvio lo que te pasa-. Hablo en tono burlón la joven espiá sin poder aguantar la risa.

-No preguntes-.

Y Amy se fue así por ultimo del centro comercial, dejando a una Rouge sin habla y a un Sonic confundido.

* * *

-Mira el amor es ese sentimiento que mm te hace sentir mariposas dentro de ti-.

-Mariposas de que hablas-.

-Ah no te hagas el desentendido conmigo-.

-Es lo que es yo solo creo que no tiene sentido lo que me hablas-.

-Pero yo solo quiero-.

-Escucha Amy agradezco lo que haces por mi pero es suficiente-.

-No no de alguna manera te are comprender lo que es el amor-.

-No tienes por que- por ultimo se marcho entre as sombras del bosque-.

Sin pensarlo dos beses corrió tomándolo fuerte de las manos diciéndole

-Besame!-.

no necesito mas solo aquella sublime palabra para arrinconarla a la esquina mas lejana del bosque y cumplir lo que ella le habia retado.

* * *

-Hola tierra llamando a Amy despierta niña- decía burlona Rouge

-Dejame en paz Cheese -. despertó de su trance que por alguna razón repitió lo ultimo

-En que tanto pensabas-. Miro extrañada Cream.

-En quien mas solo en el- suspiro romántica.

-No lo puedo creer cada vez es lo mismo- se exasperaba Rouge.

***Ding dong* **

-Yo abro- Cream corrió directo a la puerta para solo encontrar tres rosas negras atadas a una cinta roja con una pequeña notita.

-Mira mira Amy esto es para ti- mostro Cream como si de un premio se tratara.

-Ehe gracias Cream-.

-Uy pero que dice anda rosita leelo-.

_Gracias por tener ese detalle conmigo ahora yo tendré estos contigo _

_**Att: Shadow** _

Todas las chicas de la habitación gritaron como si nunca en su vida hubieran visto esa clase de detalles.

Exactamente igual o tal vez peor...

-Pero que es lo que paso-. Pregunto soñadora la conejita color crema.

-Umm nada..nada- desviaba miradas la eriza rosada.

-Vamos dinos-.

-Solo diré que todo a cambiado-. Respondio con una sonrisa amable.

-Eso no nos dice nada nena-.

-Je je debo irme-.

* * *

Si lo se tal vez Shadow no sea el erizo mas dulce del universo, o el mas paciente tal vez pero igualmente lo quiero y mucho, si lo se también que el no sabe explicar bien sus sentimientos, ahora... pero miren a mi, yo no soy la erizita perfecta que digamos, tengo errores aunque lo que mas me hizo enamorarme de el... fueron sus detalles.

_No encuentro formas para compensar lo que me has enseñado así que solo puedo darte detalles- _me dijo el sonriéndome a lo cual correspondí

* * *

N\A: un capi mas, salio largo no lo se ustedes que opinan lectores (como quieren que sea el siguiente capi) tratare de hacerla pero ya tengo un kilo de tarea que debo cumplir je je XD es mucha asi que me encantaria recibir sus reviews

**me dejas un review ;)**


End file.
